


Mars

by gums_guns_glocks



Series: Lucids [1]
Category: LUCIDS - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguing, Crack Treated Seriously, Jasper Cult, Other, no beta we die like men, the discord made me do it, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gums_guns_glocks/pseuds/gums_guns_glocks
Summary: It's not exactly a fight. More a disagreement.It hurts all the same.~AU where Quinn is paranoid Mrs Hills is coming for him, Jasper's still a sweetheart, and there's Quinn facts as well as Jasper facts~
Relationships: Jasper Jasperson & Quinn Hills
Series: Lucids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mars

Quinn’s excited. Jasper can tell. There’s something, a new spring in his step and a smile that, although just a little fake, is the most sincere one Jasper’s seen this whole week. Ever since...well ever since what Jasper has dubbed the ‘Big Melting of Jasper's Mind’ or BMJM for short. Since Benjamin and Robin showed up at their house, listened to Jasper rant about Lumbersweats for an hour and then Quinn knocked him out and he was transported somewhere. Since Quinn came back, eyes a little redder than before and explained everything. 

It’s all a dream. Jasper’s entire life has been a dream. Though apparently everything is a dream so Jasper decides not to take it personally. It’s been a week and he can still see Quinn’s pained face as he paced up and down their living room, a rush of words flowing from his mouth. Most of it was far too complex for Jasper to even start to understand but he got the gist. Enough to know that his life was about to get a lot more complicated. That Quinn wanted to leave this world behind. Permanently. And he wanted Jasper to come with him. 

They’d started out slow. It had mostly just been talking in fact. Quinn walked Jasper through the idea of « dreamscapes » and « Lucids » and billions of other terms that left Jasper feeling distinctly like he was back in highschool. Quinn was impassioned by it all, but not exactly happy or excited. There had been an air of nervousness surrounding him, like he couldn’t quite get his words out fast enough. It had gotten better when they actually started dream hopping. Quinn eased up, guiding Jasper through it slowly. It had been a lot more fun than the explanation, even though it had taken a while for Jasper to actually manage a successful jump. And wow what a thrill. Jasper doesn’t think he’s an easily impressed person. It took real masterpieces to get Jasper’s heart going, like the first episode of Lumbersweats and the Sweet Meat Chronicles or the first time he’d entered the Jasper Cult. That was probably a Jasper fact, he thought ruefully. « Jasper is not easily impressed by showmanship ». But. But that first time jumping into a dream. Standing on their grassy front lawn, then falling forward and suddenly he’s in a museum. Where everyone is having a water gun fight. And Quinn’s beside him, whooping and patting his back, and overall just making such a ruckus. For the first time since stepping into the cult, Jasper’s heart did a somersault of wonderment and he felt a smile of disbelief pull at his lips. 

And now here there were. A week later. A dozen jumps, and a few more history lessons and now Quinn has excitedly sat Jasper down in their living room chair, eyes bright, and that barely fake smile. Jasper is nervous to say the least. He knows what’s coming, what all this had been leading up to and yet he played along and now Quinn’s hopes are up. 

“Okay-woo-Okay Jasper! Today’s the day!” Quinn claps his hands together, finally finished setting up a….poster? It’s a fact that shouldn’t really surprise Jasper, Quinn never needs an excuse to pull out his posterboard and glitter markers. It’s on Jasper’s own small list of facts about Quinn, right after ‘Quinn is a very light sleeper...I think? Could’ve just been that one time’. Quinn doesn’t reveal all that much about himself to Jasper okay. He takes what he can get. Anyway, the poster. It’s filled to the brim with printed out photos, as all Quinn’s posters are. Then right smack dab in the middle, the words that have haunted all Jasper’s current anxieties. 

JASPER AND QUINN’S ESCAPE PLAN TO LEAVE THIS REALITY FOREVER :)  
“What do you think?” Quinn asks nervously, gesturing to the poster. “Title's a little wordy I admit but I was short on time and I mean it’s to the point so-”

“Wait...We’re leaving?” Jasper asks. He doesn’t need to, really he knows there’s only one answer but, he doesn’t want Quinn to acknowledge it. If they don’t say it Jasper won’t have to break Quinn’s heart.

“Well yeah! I mean you’re nowhere near a full Lucids but you know enough that we should be able to hop down at least a few dreams so...yeah!” Quinn’s smile is genuine. Hopeful. Excited. God Jasper’s set himself up for disaster. 

“But like….forever? Never coming back?” Jasper presses. Quinn’s expression darkens, and he clutches the edge of the poster just a little tighter. 

“We can’t stay here Jasper, I can’t stay here. This is Benjamin’s dreamscape which means he will always be able to find us. We need to get far away, so we can live in peace. You understand that right Jasper?” There’s that hopeful lilt in Quinn’s voice again, full of pure intentions. It’s enticing, so enticing Jasper finds himself nodding along. 

“Yeah but….my mom.” He says slowly, watching Quinn’s expression. His shoulders hunch of their own accord, a desperate attempt to disappear into the chair cushions. To become invisible. “I can’t just leave her here Quinn.”

“But...But we need to do this. Jasper?” Quinn’s face has become a battleground. He’s trying to school his expression, keep up a wall, but Jasper can see emotions warring behind it. He’s confused. He’s confused and hurt and suddenly unsure and it’s Jasper’s fault. Quinn’s shaking his head now, all of a sudden frantic. “Don’t you see?! They’re never going to stop trying, they’ll keep coming back until I agree to go with them! Jasper, this our one chance, and we’ve already wasted enough time training you-not that that’s your fault you did amazing-but, but…” Quinn trails off, energy leaving his body. It takes a few seconds for Jasper to respond. He stares down at his shoes trying to muster up some courage. 

“I know, but I can’t leave my mom. She needs me.” There’s a cold look of betrayal settling into Quinn’s features and Jasper finds himself rushing to spit out excuses. “And like- my job is here! Lumbersweats! What if we jump into a dream where Lumbersweats doesn’t exist!? Because I love you Quinn but I’m just being honest here, if I can’t do my monthly rewatch Lumbersweats I might have a breakdown!” Quinn is looking at him, incredulous. Okay maybe not the best tangent to go on. Get back on track Jasper. “But...mostly my mom. I don’t think there’s a world, or a dreamscape or whatever, where I can leave her behind without feeling guilty.” Quinn blinks a few times before nodding slowly. 

“Mars right?” He whispers quietly. Jasper lets out a breath.

“Yeah. You’re trying to take me to Mars.” Quinn keeps nodding, pressing his lips together. There’s a loaded silence, causing tension to return to Jasper’s chest. He risks a glance up from his shoes to look at Quinn. His friend is staring up at the ceiling and Jasper can see a crystal shine in his eyes. Oh no. “Quinn-”

“No no it’s okay. I’m uh-I’m going to head out for a bit. See ya in a bit.” The poster falls out of Quinn’s grasp and lands with a soft *thunk* on the carpet at their feet. 

“O...kay.” There’s a pause. Like Quinn is waiting for Jasper to stop him. When he doesn’t Quinn shakes his head and slips out of the living room. It’s only then that Jasper stands up. He needs to say something. Anything. “Hey Quinn?” He calls out nervously. 

“Yeah?” Quinn stops in his tracks, right in the doorway. He’s silhouetted by the sunlight, the glow turning the outline of his hair golden. His hand is pressed on the doorframe, tensed. In the sunlight his knuckles look red, his fingers pale. When he turns around to look back into the house Jasper suddenly finds it easier to understand it all. In this lighting Quinn could really be just a memory. A collection of Jasper’s greatest wishes, leaving him behind. 

“Just...Don’t leave without saying goodbye yeah? Whatever you decide.” Despite it all Quinn smiles at him. The sun makes his eyes pools of amber and regret. 

“Yeah.”

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i dunno what this is either, but i said i was gonna write a fic in 30 minutes and that's what I did.


End file.
